Ask Bridget
Ask Bridget is the twenty fourth episode of Season 2 and the 44th episode of the series. Plot Kerry gets Bridget a job at the school newspaper for the advice column. When Kyle (a boy she still likes) asks for advice, Bridget tells her secretly to ask him out, so he does. But when Kyle finds out that Bridget was the one that gave the advice, she is in for a load of trouble. But, she then reveals that she is Shirley, to the disappointment of his sister. London can't sleep and Hayley, Stewie, Cate and Francine try to help her sleep. After trying everything including Francine putting on a sheep costume, reading her a bed time story, counting to a hundred. Eventually, they find a small pea-size diamond under her matress and after removing it she instantly falls asleep. Cate turns to leave, but to her surprise, she finds everyone fallen asleep as well. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Kyle * Kerry Hennessy * London Tipton * Stewie Griffin * Hayley Smith * Francine Smith * Toru Kazama * Chelsea Brimmer * Tiffany Quotes :Hayley: So what's the problem? :London: (yelling) I can't sleep!! (leaves) :Hayley: (yelling) And now I can't hear! :Francine: (yelling) Neither can I! :Stewie: (yelling) No yelling in the house! :Bridget: I think I'll give Kyle a little advice on how to take a crack at the Bridget. :Kerry: What are you doing? :Bridget: Just watch. (starts typing) "Sometimes a player isn't really obnoxious. He's just hiding the fact that he's shy and sensitive underneath." :Kerry: You can't do that! :Bridget: Why not? :Kerry: Because it would be using your position on the paper to manipulate someone for your own personal gain. It's morally repugnant. :Bridget: Come again. :Kerry: Bad, wrong, a no-no. :Bridget: Oh, that morally repugnant. :Kerry: I've got great news! I just got appointed Editor of the school paper! :Bridget: We have a school paper? :Kerry: Yeah. You know, there's free copies outside the library. :Bridget: We have a library? :Kerry: Okay, I don't blame you for not reading the Revere Express. It stinks, but Ms. Krupp expects me to turn it around. The same way I turned around the math lab. :Bridget: We have a math lab? :Bridget: So, isn't it great how much people love my column? Although it kinda creeps me out that kindergarden nerd wants to date me. :Kerry: You can do worse and you have. :Kerry: And the snobby Tiffany and Chelsea are doing health and beauty. :Tiffany: I'm doing health. :Chelsea: I thought I was doing health. :Tiffany: You're doing beauty. :Chelsea: I'd rather be healthy than beautiful. :Tiffany: But I'm really healthy! :Chelsea: But I'm really, really healthy! :Toru Kazama: (imitating the twins' British accent) And I'm really, really glad their are no three girls! :Kerry: You can't make fun of people's insecurities. You have to be more sensitive. :Bridget: I can be sensitive. :Cate: Oh, I just found a gray hair! :Bridget: Congrats, Grandma. :Kerry: Way to be sensitive. :Cate: That was hardly worth the trip in here. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Hayley Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Francine Category:Episodes focusing on Cate